Amor de Enfermaria
by moonylov
Summary: Afinal de contas a enfermaria não é um lugar tão ruim de se ficar.


Nico já não aguentava mais ouvir sobre ordens médicas, ele deveria ficar na enfermaria apenas por três dias mas usou seus poderes o que levou ele ter que ficar lá por um mês, odiava aquele lugar, paredes com desenhos coloridos espalhados por elas, uma sopa com um terrível gosto e o pior de tudo, um loiro mandão que não o deixava fazer nada além de ficar deitado na maca, ordens médicas era o que dizia. O moreno só queria voltar para o seu chalé ficar sozinho, já se sentia melhor, se levantou e deu dois passos antes sentir todo seu corpo falhar, iria para o chão se não fosse pelos braços do filho de Apolo que o agarraram juntando ele ao próprio corpo, o susto se manisfestou pelo filho de Hades que se virou ficando frente a frente com o mais alto, ficaram algum tempo assim se olhando com olhos arregalados, quando Nico se recuperou empurrou Will para trás para que pudesse se apoiar sozinho na maca.

—Por Apolo, o que estava fazendo fora da cama? — Will o encarava.

—Não queria mais ficar aqui, estou cansado desse lugar!

—Você fala como se aqui fosse o tártaro. — Revirou os olhos.

—É pior, sabe como eu sei? Porque eu estive lá e é melhor que ficar aqui! — Respondeu seco.

Will pareceu realmente ofendido, mas apenas ignorou o menor.

—E onde você iria?

Nico pensou em falar que iria voltar ao seu chalé, mas lembrou que Solace disse que ele não podia ficar trancado em lugares escuros e que precisava mais de Sol pois estava com insuficiência de alguma vitamina que Nico não prestou atenção.

—Ver meus amigos. — Mentiu.

—Seus amigos? — Will arqueou uma sobrancelha e Nico considerava aquilo sexy, não pera, que pensamentos foram esses, pensou o moreno parando a si mesmo.

—Sim, meus amigos, Jason, Leo — Disse sobre o latino apenas para parecer simpático- Piper, Annie..

—Jason? — Gaguejou fraquejando um pouco os braços.

—Sim, por que? Eu também não posso ver ele por ordens médicas? — Revirou os olhos.

—Não por esse motivo... — Suspirou. — Ok, Di Angelo, se quer tanto ver seus amigos e Jason mandarei chamá-los aqui, mas agora se deite ou cairá novamente. — Disse enquanto se retirava da sala.

Pela primeira vez Nico se sentiu incomodado por ser chamado pelo sobrenome, se perguntava porque o loiro agiu daquela forma ao pensar que ele iria ver Jason, aliás qual era o problema dele com Jason? Adormeceu pensando nos motivos, mas todos pareciam irracionais demais.

Acordou algum tempo depois com a voz do Filho de Júpiter o chamando.

—Ei, quanto tempo. — O abraçou com certa dificuldade pois Nico ainda estava deitado.

—Oi para você também. — Deixou um sorriso escapar, Jason era quase seu irmão mais velho então não tinha porque manter a pose de assustador com ele.

Ouviu um bufo de reclamação próximo da entrada, Will, o loiro que o encarava apenas deixou uma planilha próxima da cama e se retirou do quarto ignorando totalmente a existência de Jason.

—O que você fez para ele? — Jason sorria olhando o moreno.

—Eu que deveria perguntar, o problema dele parece ser com você, toda vez que digo algo sobre você ele fica furioso e...

—Cara, as vezes você é mais lerdo que o Percy!

—O que?

—É meio óbvio que ele tem ciúmes de você, como não pode ver? — Ria da cara de confuso que Nico fazia.

—Por que ele teria ciúmes de mim?

—Como eu disse, mais lerdo que o Percy, acho que você terá que descobrir sozinho ou se não Piper irá me matar por estragar a magia!

—Que porra você está falando? — O encarava sério.

Jason apenas bagunçou o cabelo dele o deixando mais bravo.

—Eu tenho que ir, preciso resolver algo no meu chalé com Leo. — Piscou para Nico enquanto saia.

—Leo deve beijar muito bem para Jason aguentá-lo tanto. — Pensou alto enquanto revirava os olhos.

—Quem deve beijar muito bem? — Solace o encarava com um olhar ameaçador, enquanto colocava uma tigela de sopa em cima do balcão e se sentando ao lado do outro.

—Achei que não estivesse falando comigo. — O encarava de volta, a proximidade que se encontravam incomodaria qualquer um, mas Nico se sentia tão a vontade com Will que aquilo se tornou normal.

—Não estou, mas sendo seu médico sou obrigado a anotar cada coisa que você faz, incluindo falar sozinho. — Se afastou indo em direção a porta o que realmente deixou o moreno incomodado, o afastamento que Will estava lhe direcionando estava sendo milhões de vezes pior do que comer a sopa daquele lugar.

—Espera! — Nico o puxou pelo braço tirando força de sabe lá deuses onde, fazendo com que o maior caísse em cima dele.

—Que diabos está fazendo Di Angelo? — Não deu tempo de pensar mais do que isso, por puro impulso Nico o beijou, apenas colou os lábios se separando para encarar a cara de assustado que Solace fazia.

—Me desculpe, eu nã.. —Foi surpreendido pelos lábios do outro que avançaram contra os dele, sentiu a língua do outro pedir passagem que ele concedeu com vontade, podia não ter beijado ninguém antes, mas aquele sem dúvida era o melhor beijo que iria receber na vida, continuou a retribuir o beijo até o ar faltar, se afastaram apenas para que pudessem dar espaço para ver o rosto um do outro, os dois estavam corados, sentiam que os seus corações iam sair pela boca.

—Nico, eu..

—É, você. — Puxou Will para mais um beijo, os lábios do loiro desceram para o pescoço de Nico que se estremeceu com aquele contato, o maior considerou aquilo como uma aprovação e continuou a beijar e chupar deixando pequenas marcas por toda área, que automaticamente de branco morte ia para um vermelho que ficaria marcado por alguns dias — Possessivo talvez.— puxou a camisa de caveira jogando em algum canto da enfermaria junto a dele mesmo, indo com os lábios em direção ao mamilo o sugando, Nico gemia em satisfação como aprovação para que o outro continuasse, assim que se separou um suspiro de reclamação saiu da boca do menor.

—Eu ainda nem cheguei na melhor parte, não seja apressado. -Desceu os beijos pela barriga do moreno chegando na bermuda que foi rapidamente foi tirada junto com a box que vestia, deixando a mostra o membro já endurecido do mesmo, o maior colocou o membro de Nico na boca o sugando o que fez com que o outro gemesse o nome de Will alto. -Ainda estamos na enfermaria poderia parar de gritar, sabe as cortinas não impedem som. -Riu quando recebeu apenas um ofego em resposta junto com uma mão o empurrando para baixo novamente. Voltou a chupar o moreno usando a língua em movimentos que subiam e desciam pelo seu membro. Nico tremia e gemia baixo quando tentou avisar Solace que estava prestes a gozar, assim fazendo, o loiro voltou a trilha de beijou até o pescoço do menor indo até sua boca, fazendo os lábios se juntarem ferozmente, Nico podia sentir seu gosto se misturar com o do loiro. O maior tirou a própria calça junto com a sua box, o que fez os dois mostrarem sorrisos de canto, os dois dedos de Will estavam úmidos após Nico os chuparem, Solace colocou seus dedos na entrada do moreno que reclamou pela dor, até ela deixar de ser incomodo e o loiro pode começar a movimenta-los, faziam isso calmamente enquanto o outro se acostumava com aquilo e começar a gemer pedindo mais pelo prazer que lhe causava. — Sabe, — Começou Solace. — Eu realmente falei sério, não cheguei nem na melhor parte, mas não vou para essa parte agora, você tem que ser torturado um pouco antes, primeiro por deixar com que Jason te agarrasse daquela forma — Nico gemia enquanto o outro continuava com o movimento de vai e vem. — Segundo, por ser tão desobediente...

—Anda logo pelo céus ou eu juro que te arrasto para o tártaro por ser tão cruel. — Nico soltou em meio aos gemidos.

Will apenas sorriu tirando seus dedos do outro e se posicionando na entrada dele com o seu membro, quando o menor se sentiu invadido soltou um grito pela dor que foi interrompido pela boca do outro que lhe acariciava enquanto esperava ele se acostumar, assim que a dor passou a ser prazer o loiro começou a se movimentar enquanto gemia junto a Nico que passou a pedir por mais, a cada estoca os movimentos eram mais fortes e rápidos e os sons que produziam se juntavam aos gemidos que faziam pelo quarto, os dois chegaram ao ápice juntos. Solace se curvou para beijar novamente o outro de uma forma mais carinhosa agora, se separaram, Will levantou para se limpar enquanto pegava as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, assim que os dois estavam arrumados novamente, trocaram um beijo rápido.

—Eu tenho que ir ver se não explodiram o resto da enfermaria enquanto estávamos, bem, você sabe. — Sorriu cúmplice a Nico. — Eu volto daqui a pouco com uma sopa quente, sabe essa ai já esfriou...

—Will? — Nico disse ruborizado enquanto o outro estava já em pé.

—Sim? — Virou-se para o olhar.

—Acha que eu sairei daqui quando?

—Não sei ainda, por quê? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha o encarando.

—Porque aqui não é um lugar tão ruim afinal, digo tem um ponto bom e não é a sopa.


End file.
